1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel combination of an eye shield and a headband. The novel combination is particularly adapted to be worn on the head of a user to absorb perspiration from the user's forehead and to provide protection for the user's eyes against solar radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals engaged in active outdoor sports, such as jogging, tennis and handball often wear moisture-absorbent headbands. These headbands usually consist of a stretchable fabric adapted to encircle the head of the user in such a manner as to absorb perspiration from the forehead of the user and to prevent droplets of perspiration from running into the user's eyes. Such headbands do not provide any protection for the user's eyes against solar radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,519 to N. J. Nicastro describes a combination of a visor sewn into a headband which offers some protection for the user's eyes against solar radiation. That prior combination includes framed sunglasses and fastener means, such as loop-and-pile fasteners, suitably adapted for detachably attaching the frames of the sunglasses to the visor. That prior combination is bulky and does not provide all the protection that is possible.